Na Estrada
by Lab Girl
Summary: Mulder e Scully na estrada. Calor... e algumas situações engraçadas.


**Título:** **Na Estrada**  
**Autora:** Lab Girl  
**Beta:** Nina  
**Dedicatória:** Meu presente de aniversário para a Poly  
**Categoria:** Arquivo X, M&S, multitemporadas, humor, romance  
**Advertências:** Nada realmente grave xD  
**Classificação: **NR-12 (não recomendado para menores de 12 anos)  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [ x ] Sim  
**Resumo:** Mulder e Scully na estrada. Calor... e algumas situações engraçadas.

**Notas da Autora: **Eu estava devendo uma fanfic de Arquivo X há muito tempo. O aniversário da minha querida amiga, Poly, me pareceu a ocasião perfeita para publicar algo engraçado e, espero, divertido. E, aproveitando a oportunidade, eu me inspirei no_** Projeto The X Files in Pictures**_ do fórum _Need For Fic_ para escrevê-la! Tomara que gostem ^^

E, Poly: espero que você se divirta um pouquinho com a fic e que ela arranque ao menos uma ou duas risadas de você =D  
Muitas felicidades! Hoje e sempre :abraço_de_urso:

Agradecimentos especiais à querida Nina por ter betado mais esta pra mim :abração:

* * *

**Na Estrada**

* * *

"Pra lá" ela indicou.

Ele, no entanto, entrou na direção oposta.

"Não... não, para esse lado, não!" Scully exclamou. "Eu disse esquerda!"

"O quê? Esquerda?" Mulder, ao volante, questionou.

"Esquerda, esquerda! Eu disse esquerda!" ela bufou.

"Não disse, não."

"Disse, sim."

"Não disse. Você claramente falou 'pra lá'."

"E pra lá era a esquerda."

"Desde quando?"

"Oras, você que não estava prestando atenção em mim."

"Pudera! Eu tenho um carro pra dirigir aqui" Mulder respondeu de pronto, indicando o volante com a cabeça.

"Claro. Porque, como sempre, _você _tem que dirigir" ela rebateu, ácida.

O rosto de Scully se fechou e ela dobrou o mapa.

"Você também dirige."

"Em raras ocasiões."

"Ok. Você quer dirigir?" ele aumentou a voz e diminui a marcha.

Os olhos de Scully se ergueram do mapa que terminava de dobrar para o parceiro.

Ele estacionou no acostamento, desligando o motor. Então retirou a chave da ignição e virou-se para ela. "Dirija!"

Scully piscou algumas vezes antes de olhar para a chave do veículo alugado balançando entre o polegar e o indicador dele.

Sem pensar mais, ela arrancou o objeto da mão de Mulder.

"Pois bem. Eu posso dirigir sem problemas" ela comentou, abrindo a porta do seu lado e descendo do carro. "Porque eu alcanço os pedais, _m__acho man!_" murmurou baixinho.

Mulder também desceu e os dois trocaram de posição – não sem antes toparem um com o outro diante do capô e trocarem olhares; Scully erguendo o pescoço para cima e Mulder inclinando o dele para baixo. O momento foi breve e logo estavam entrando cada um em um novo lado do carro – Mulder no do passageiro, Scully no do motorista.

"Disse alguma coisa?" Mulder questionou assim que terminou de sentar.

"Eu?" Scully arqueou as sobrancelhas e se fez de desentendida. "Não. Nadinha."

Atrás do volante, a diferença de altura entre ela e o parceiro se fez notória... ela esticou as pernas e não chegou nem perto dos pedais.

"Algum problema, Scully?" Mulder nem se esforçou para disfarçar o ar debochado da pergunta enquanto afivelava o cinto de segurança.

Scully pigarreou, tateando a parte baixa do banco em busca da alavanca que ajustava a posição.

"Problema algum" ela respondeu, e sua mão direita finalmente encontrou o que procurava.

Ela puxou a alavanca e impulsionou o corpo para a frente a fim de ajustar o banco, mas algum dos movimentos foi mal calculado, levando o banco a avançar de uma vez só, esmagando-a contra o volante.

"Oh!" Scully arfou com o susto, que rapidamente deu lugar à consciência de que um par de olhos verdes estava em cima dela.

Com o canto do olho a agente especial viu que o parceiro tinha a mão sobre a boca, tapando um sorriso descarado, mas os ombros balançavam ao ritmo do divertimento que ele estava desfrutando naquele momento.

Recusando-se a admitir derrota, Scully respirou fundo e apertou a alavanca outra vez, afastando o banco um pouco para trás. Com o rosto queimando – de raiva, e não de vergonha! – ela pigarreou e levou as mãos ao retrovisor, ajustando-o.

Scully, então, puxou e afivelou o cinto e deu a partida. Por uns momentos Mulder ficou em silêncio, sem fazer qualquer comentário – fosse sobre ela dirigindo, fosse sobre o caso que estavam indo investigar – o que era deveras nada característico dele.

"Tudo bem, Mulder?" ela perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da estrada à procura de uma placa que indicasse o retorno mais próximo.

"Aparentemente não" ele respondeu calmamente.

Scully desviou os olhos da estrada um instante, fitando o parceiro. Ele parecia bem, mas tinha o olhar para além do pára-brisa e ergueu o dedo indicador apontando para a frente. Ela rapidamente seguiu o dedo dele com os olhos e, só aí, percebeu algo branco subindo do capô do carro. Fumaça.

"Ah, meu Deus!" Scully exclamou, diminuindo a marcha de imediato e jogando o carro para o acostamento. "Só faltava essa agora!" ela bufou, desafivelando o cinto.

Então ela se virou para Mulder, que continuava impassível no banco do passageiro, olhando calmamente a fumaça subir pelo capô.

"Vai ficar aí parado?" ela perguntou, indignada.

"O que eu devia fazer?" ele se virou para Scully com o maior ar de inocência.

"Ora, você não é o homem da dupla? O que sempre dirige, o que alcança os pedais? Então?" Scully apontou para o lado de fora, na direção da fumaça.

"É você quem está dirigindo. Portanto, é você quem está no comando agora" ele relaxou a cabeça contra o encosto do banco. "Boa sorte!" e, dizendo isso, fechou os olhos.

Como ele podia descansar enquanto o carro estava com uma nuvem de fumaça pairando acima do capô?!

Fumegando feito o veículo, Scully desceu e retirou o blazer do tailleur azul marinho. O sol estava rachando lá em cima no céu, e embaixo, na estrada desértica, fazia um calor infernal. Ela olhou para a fumaça espiralando no ar e, em seguida, para o rosto calmo e sereno do parceiro dentro do carro com o ar condicionado ligado.

"Desgraçado!" ela falou baixinho, voltando a atenção para o problema que precisava resolver.

Abrindo o capô, olhou para as intricadas combinações de peças que ela não fazia ideia de como funcionavam.

_Droga! _Ela nunca tinha sido boa em mecânica! Mesmo crescendo com dois irmãos... não tinha noção do que fazer.

A solução seria render-se, engolir o orgulho e chamar... "Mulder!" ela gritou.

"Algum problema?" a voz grave, bem atrás do pescoço da ruiva, fez com que ela desse um salto e batesse a cabeça contra o capô aberto.

"Au! Mulder, seu..." Scully mordeu a língua, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas pela dor da pancada.

"Desculpe" ele disse, em meio a uma risada, levando as mãos à cabeça dela.

"Eu estou bem!" ela gritou, mesmo sem planejar, mas a paciência era algo que estava lhe faltando. "Dá pra olhar o que esse maldito carro tem?"

Mulder nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de olhar para o motor e respondeu. "Simples. Falta de água."

"Água?" Scully questionou, incrédula.

"Pois é, Dra. Scully... até os carros precisam ser bem hidratados" ele sorriu.

A parceira fechou a cara.

Mulder virou de costas e começou a andar.

"Aonde está indo?" Scully gritou, desesperada.

"Encontrar um posto e trazer um galão de água para o carro."

Ela olhou para o veículo fumegante, depois para a estrada totalmente deserta. Não era por medo (afinal, ela era uma agente do FBI e tinha uma arma), mas não lhe agradava nada a ideia de ficar ali sozinha esperando por Mulder. E se o carro explodisse?

"Eu vou com você!" ela correu, alcançando o parceiro.

Mulder deu um sorriso de lado quando Scully se juntou a ele.

* * *

**...**

* * *

"Já estamos andando há meia hora, Mulder... está um calor dos infernos e os meus pés estão me matando! E nem sinal de um posto ou qualquer outra coisa neste lugar perdido no mapa."

"Você quis vir junto" foi a resposta dele, mas já sem seu característico ânimo.

Ele devia confessar que no início até que estava se divertindo provocando a parceira – ela ficava adorável quando se irritava! – mas a brincadeira já estava perdendo a graça. O sol estava torrando os miolos dele.

"Por que... não voltamos?" Scully arfou, limpando o suor da testa. "Deve ter um posto na direção contrária."

"Ou talvez seja melhor ficarmos aqui e esperarmos uma carona?" Mulder interrompeu os passos.

"Você só pode estar louco" Scully balançou a cabeça, mas ela também parou de andar.

Os dois se olharam. Estavam horríveis. Exaustos, os rostos vermelhos e suados.

"Não passa ninguém aqui" Scully choramingou. "Admita, Mulder: você se recusou a ouvir quando eu mandei entrar à esquerda e agora estamos no meio do NADA!"

Claro que ele não ia admitir. Mas ele estava tão cansado que achou melhor usar o que lhe restava de neurônios funcionando para não procurar briga com a parceira.

Arrancando a gravata já frouxa, Mulder a jogou por cima do ombro, junto com o paletó. Scully estava péssima e ele sentiu pena dela.

"Se eu estivesse melhor eu carregaria você no ombro também" Mulder brincou, tentando recuperar o bom humor.

Mas sua resposta não teve efeito positivo, a ruiva o encarou de cara amarrada. "É melhor começar a andar de volta para o carro comigo agora se não quiser que eu faça você me carregar de verdade!"

Mulder ergueu as mãos em rendição e a seguiu.

* * *

**...**

* * *

Meia hora depois... ou, poderia bem ser duas horas depois, nenhum dos dois seria capaz de precisar, estavam de volta ao começo. O carro ainda soltava um pouco de fumaça além de um chiado.

Scully agradeceu em silêncio ao constatar que o único meio de transporte deles para fora daquele pesadelo ainda não havia explodido.

"O que fazemos agora?" ela perguntou, angustiada.

"Bom, nós podemos ligar para..." de repente, Mulder calou-se.

Scully o encarou, confusa. O olhar dele brilhou e ela reconheceu a expressão de quem havia acabado de pensar em uma solução.

"Mulder, o que foi?"

Ele não respondeu, mas correu e abriu a porta do carro. Remexeu em alguma coisa e, segundos depois, esticou o braço ostentando uma garrafinha de água. "Eu tinha me esquecido! Comprei antes de pegarmos a estrada."

Scully olhou, entre aliviada e incrédula, enquanto Mulder se inclinava sobre o motor do carro e despejava o conteúdo da garrafa.

"Isso deve resolver o problema até chegarmos no posto mais próximo" ele informou, feliz.

"Que está do lado de lá" Scully apontou, furiosa. "Que era para onde devíamos ter ido desde o começo!"

"Ei! Você devia estar me agradecendo por ter encontrado um paliativo até acharmos sinal de vida na estrada" ele protestou.

"É bom lembrar que só estamos nesta situação por sua causa, para começar."

"Como?" ele franziu a testa.

"É isso mesmo" ela o encarou, cruzando os braços e estufando o peito. "Existe uma razão para ser eu quem lê mapas nesta dupla."

Mulder fechou a cara.

"Não me olhe assim" ela advertiu. "Você sabe que não tem senso de direção."

"É bom lembrar que o carro só começou a soltar fumaça quando você botou as mãos nele" Mulder ergueu as sobrancelhas, cruzando os braços também.

Scully abriu a boca num perfeito 'O'.

"Não me olhe assim. Você quis dirigir, então ficou responsável pelo carro. Eu fiz um favor informando o problema e me oferecendo para buscar água."

"Ora, não venha botar a culpa em mim! Se o carro ficou sem água é porque este lugar é quente feito o inferno."

Enquanto discutiam, a fumaça e o chiado vindos do motor desapareceram.

"Ei" Mulder meneou a cabeça na direção do carro. "Já podemos ir andando."

Scully suspirou aliviada e correu para o lado do motorista.

"Você vai dirigir?" Mulder questionou antes mesmo que ela entrasse no veículo.

Olhando bem para o parceiro, Scully balançou a cabeça. "Tem razão" então jogou as chaves na direção dele. "Se o carro explodir, a culpa vai ser toda sua agora."

Ela deu a volta e entrou pelo lado do passageiro. Suspirando, Mulder entrou pelo lado do motorista, ajeitou o banco e o retrovisor antes de afivelar o cinto e dar a partida.

Com o mapa aberto no colo, Scully começou a orientar, "Agora temos que..."

Antes mesmo que ela terminasse, o carro rodou e ela foi jogada de lado. Segurando-se no banco, olhou para o parceiro, que acabava de fazer um retorno brusco _estilo __Mulder_.

"Assim vamos mais rápido" ele piscou, olhando rapidamente para a parceira.

Scully ajeitou os cabelos que haviam caído em seu rosto na virada brusca, olhando para Mulder com cara de poucos amigos. Em seguida ela tornou a olhar o mapa. "Pegue a primeira à direita."

"Ok. Desta vez fica mais fácil com você especificando a direção em vez de dizer 'pra esse lado'!"

Apesar da irritação com o comentário dele, Scully não disse nada. Dentro de minutos estavam de volta na estrada interestadual movimentada.

"Eu disse que era por aqui!" ela comemorou.

Mulder apenas a olhou de relance, emburrado.

Ela não falou mais até que, cinco quilômetros depois, avistaram a placa de um posto da Texaco. Mulder estacionou próximo a entrada.

Sem conseguir conter-se, Scully sorriu radiante, repetindo. "Eu disse!"

"Você já falou isso" Mulder comentou entredentes.

"Eu sei, mas gostei como soou" ela aumentou ainda mais o sorriso.

Mulder desafivelou o cinto e a encarou, sem humor.

"Não fique assim, Mulder" ela falou com voz suave. "Afinal, foi você quem nos trouxe até aqui com os seus pés que alcançam os pedais..." ela começou a rir maliciosamente, "...mas com a minha orientação, claro!"

Ele tamborilou os dedos no volante. "Pois sim. Como você bem disse, existe uma razão para ser você quem lê mapas nesta dupla."

A ruiva sorriu, satisfeita ao ver o parceiro mordendo a bochecha. "É melhor ir buscar água para o carro antes que ele comece a fumegar outra vez."

"Mais alguma coisa?"

"Pode me trazer uma bebida também. Algo doce" ela disse, aumentando o ar condicionado do carro.

"Também acho que está precisando adoçar a boca..." ele murmurou baixinho.

"Disse alguma coisa?" Scully ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Mulder a fitou, o descaramento dela aumentando sua irritação. E, antes que pudesse evitar, ele lançou-se sobre a parceira, tomando-lhe a nuca com uma das mãos, colando suas bocas num beijo.

Scully se mexeu um pouco, assustada com o movimento inesperado. Mas, então, ela se acalmou e foi como se toda a marra e resistência derretessem. Logo a guerrinha de ego dos dois foi dando lugar a algo mais manso e doce... definitivamente doce, Mulder decidiu.

Quando finalmente a necessidade de fôlego chegou, os dois se afastaram. Ofegante e com o rosto vermelho, Scully o encarou, ainda zonza com o beijo.

"O que foi... o que foi isso?" ela ofegou.

Mulder, então, sentiu seu humor retornar completamente. "Isso foi pra lembrar como as coisas ficam quando você resolve dirigir, agente Scully... quentes!"

Scully sentiu uma agitação no peito e mal teve tempo de reagir enquanto observava Mulder passar a língua pelos lábios cheios, bater a porta do carro e caminhar até a loja de conveniências do posto.

* * *

– ... –

* * *

**Reviews? Farão uma escritora de fics mais feliz :)**


End file.
